The Rules (do not apply)
by HannahScho
Summary: Tag to The Mentalist season finale, 6x22 "Blue Bird". This starts directly after where the episode ended. I know there are already many great tags out there but still I couldn't resist... I loved the episode so much! This is a one-shot... Here's to season 7!


They slowly pulled apart and Lisbon started to smile while Jane gazed at her intently, the seriousness leaving his features and a small smile starting to play around his lips. They studied each other a few moments longer, Lisbon's hand resting on Jane's cheek and Jane's fingers gently stroking Lisbon's chin. Without another word they drew towards each other again.

"Alright, that's enough now!"

Jane flinched, Lisbon slightly jumped and they turned to the officer standing beside them, startled out of their dream

"Will you please sit down, sir. No physical contact allowed! And otherwise you will have to leave ma'am!", he said turning from one culprit to the other.

"Yes, sir" Lisbon replied, leaning back but with her arms still resting on the table, she couldn't bring herself to pull away quite so far from Jane

With an exaggerated sigh Jane sat back down in his chair again and looked to the officer. "Rules, schmules. This kiss was 12 years in the making, officer. Where is your sense of romance, man?"

The officer folded his arms across his chest and glared at Jane."You are in detention for breaking said rules, Mr Jane. We can easily add on some extra time if you choose to continue breaking them."

"Jane, let it go..." Lisbon hissed.

Jane turned to Lisbon and flashed her a grand smile. "For you, anything, my dear."

Lisbon blushed and turned back to the officer. "It won't happen again, officer."

"It won't?" Jane asked gently.

Lisbon sighed and with an aside to Jane said, "Well, not here anyway!" She directed her attention to the officer again as Jane's face erupted into another smile. "We understand the rules, sir," Lisbon continued, "it won't happen again _in this room._"

The officer looked sternly at her, threw Jane another warning look and left the room.

Jane sat back in his chair, eyes fixed on Lisbon as she turned away from the exiting officer and looked back at him. The look she saw in his eyes took her breath away. Gone was the twinkle he had when challenging the officer, in it's place was an intent and almost sad look fixed on her, openly studying her every feature.

'Wh... what's the matter?" she asked breathlessly.

"I'm lucky, my dearest Teresa, so lucky. But I'm not sure you are."

"I don't understand..."

"You made a choice and I can't help but wonder if it was the right choice for you. Pike can give you so much more... peace... a normal life...no lies, no deceptions... no murders... "

"Maybe I don't want peace... and a normal life, Jane."

"Maybe you need to think about this a bit more, Teresa. Before you call Pike. I am not a good man like he is...You can't throw it all away just because I finally woke up... you can't just decide all this on a whim..."

"It's not a whim. I have known you for 12 years, Patrick Jane, and I have come to know you well and, even at the low points, knowing you has never ever put me off you. We have always been there for each other, through all the highs and lows, and that means so much."

He regarded her for a few moments, she looked back at him with an intense almost pleading look. Finally she continued, "I... the heart chooses what it wants to... You can't fight it... something in me connects to you and something in you connects to me... and that bond, it can not be broken... we are joined by some invisible... rope... and it's a strong one, it will not break..."

Jane nodded slowly.

"I was with Pike because I thought you did not care for me... not in that way... and I needed to try to move on, I couldn't put my life on hold for something that was a fantasy. I sometimes thought.. and hoped... but then you never... and you were so supportive of me being with someone else... and I figured I was right, you didn't care for me like that.." Lisbon's eyes started to fill with tears and Jane quickly leaned forward and grabbed her hand.

"I'm so sorry, Teresa... I have loved you for so long, I can't remember since when. But with Red John out there it was never the right time and then when I came back, I... I felt you deserved better and I was afraid, afraid of letting anyone, even you, in. I still feel you deserve better."

Lisbon was staring at their joined hands.

"There is no one better for me," she said, "you challenge me and make my life more interesting and show me joy like no one else can."

"And I have made you miserable, countless times..."

"Yes, sometimes you have. But the thing is, it is never boring with you. DC would never have been boring for the lack of an ocean view, Jane. DC would have been boring for the lack of you..."

Jane's face slowly brightened. "Ah, so I can still lie and cheat and trick people then?"

Lisbon smiled, "I would never deny you your true nature... as long as you don't cheat and lie _to me"._

Jane looked at her, serious again, "You know the truth now, my dear Teresa. The truth is I love you and I don't know how to survive without you."

Lisbon, still smiling, said softly, "I realize that now." But then the smile left her face again as she saw movement in the glass behind Jane. She pulled her hand away from Jane's grasp and sitting back sighed, "Damn it, the officer is on the move again..."

Jane let out a chuckle and they both then looked to the door as it opened. Abbott came in, followed by the officer.

"Oh yes," Lisbon quickly said, standing up, "I forgot to tell you that Abbott's here to try to talk you out of this mess. For once it does not have to be me..."

Jane smiled broadly first at Lisbon and then at Abbott.

"Hey there, Dennis" Jane said amicably, standing up as well.

"Lisbon, Jane," he nodded to each, then he directed his attention to Jane. "Lisbon here has been testifying on your behalf and I have been able to persuade TSA to release you. For now, you are released into FBI custody. We are on a flight to Texas this afternoon."

Abbott turned to the officer and handed him a form, "I am sorry for any inconvenience caused, officer..." but Jane and Lisbon didn't hear the rest of it as Jane came to stand next to Lisbon, took her hand and said softly, "Testifying, for me? What did you tell them? You can't help yourself, Teresa, my love, you are too good for this world..."

Lisbon squeezed his hand and with the officer and Abbott distracted and in deep conversation decided to break the rules herself. She leaned in to Jane and planted a quick kiss on his lips. "I do it because I love you, Patrick," she said softly and smiled, "I love you and have loved you forever..."

The effect of those words, the first "I love you" from Lisbon's lips and her calling him Patrick did not miss their mark. Jane, unable to restrain himself, pulled Lisbon into his arms in a tight embrace and when a giggle escaped her, he stopped her mouth with his own.

"Hey!" they heard the indignant officer call out, "What did I tell you about the rules, Mr. Jane?"

Grinning widely, Jane released Lisbon, but held on to her hand nonetheless. "She started it, officer!" he said innocently, "As punishment you could always lock us in a cell togeth..."

"Right, time to go now!" Abbot quickly interjected and stepped in to usher Jane and Lisbon out the door with a quick "Thank you, officer."

They left the TSA building, Abbott leading the way with Jane and Lisbon following, their hands and lives now joined together at last...


End file.
